


Revenge in the Dark

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [48]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: To make sure that no surprises happen, Eris sends Aaron, Spencer, and JJ after Alak-Hul to make sure he's not freed to take Oryx's place after he's dead.





	Revenge in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Aaron looked around the transmat zone as Spencer and JJ discussed the best way to get to where they were going. Small raids into the Dreadnaught revealed a few things that Eris Morn thought that they needed to take care of before they made a run against Oryx. Aaron wasn't sure on that, but he could understand taking out those who would be in their way to Oryx.

"We have it," Spencer said as he stood up. He was stiff from training, but he was getting looser as they had traveled to the Dreadnaught.

Even with the two of them having only short trips to and from, Luna and Helo had taken to sleeping on them. It was interesting to wake up with Luna sprawled over both of their legs and Helo either with his head on Aaron's hip or spread along his back. They were not happy when Aaron and Spencer had gone back to their rooms to get dressed. Luna had stolen Spencer's gloves and tried to keep them from him. When they were home after this trip, Aaron had made plans to go to one of the safer Crucible locations and run through some training between the four of them. Luna and Helo had been taught to attack and defend by Aaron, and he had kept up that training, but he hadn't included Spencer in it.

Spencer had been spending every single second that he could in training. Aaron had wanted to get him into the Crucible but not like this. Spencer had a single-minded purpose, and it was to kill as many Hive and Taken as he could. Aaron had heard him talking to someone, he wasn't sure if it was an open comm channel that was the Sov channel or if he had been talking to Petra. There had been no answer that Aaron could hear, but that didn't mean that someone hadn't answered. The words that Spencer spoke still rang in Aaron's mind. 'We're about to go through the crucible. But we'll come out the other side. We always arise from our own ashes. Everything returns later in its changed form.' Aaron wasn't sure what he thought of Spencer's current form. He didn't laugh as much as he used to and he didn't play. He did with Jack, but even Jack could tell that it was forced. Aaron didn't know what to do. Aaron had processed his own grief over Sean in a very different way. Aaron had woke up long after Sean was dead. Aaron had to process his grief as well as working on figuring out how to kill his father. The death of his father had helped Aaron so Aaron could see Spencer wanting to take his revenge on Oryx. Aaron remembered that Haley had told him about an Old Earth philosopher who spoke of revenge.

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves," Aaron said aloud.

Spencer turned and looked at him, he had his helmet on so it wasn't like Aaron could see his face, but he could feel the glare. Aaron knew that Spencer wasn't going to stop and it wasn't like he was going out of his way to go after Oryx. He was doing what needed to be done for the safety of their world, their people. Aaron's own bit of revenge that simmered inside of him had nowhere to go. SIVA was gone, destroyed by the last of the Iron Lords. Aaron had pushed away that part of himself and locked it inside. Aaron wondered what would the breaking point on that. He knew that it was going to happen, he knew it. It was just a matter of when and what caused it. For now, Aaron kept a tight lid on that because Spencer needed him grounded.

"Some creatures of the Hive strain against the Will of Oryx. Alak-Hul, the Darkblade is one such. Long ago he fomented rebellion against the King and attempted to take his mantle. Alak-Hul failed, and now awaits the 'mercy' of the Hive. Given a chance, the Darkblade will step in to take Oryx's crown when you kill him. We must not allow another Prince to rise."

"I've been reading about him," Spencer said.

"Yes, then you know he must be killed before he can escape his cell. The Darkblade suffers his judgment in the depths of a Hive prison. I am feeding an energy marker to your Ghost. It will lead you to his cell."

"Yes, G.A.R.C.I.A. has a lock on it, and we've figured out the best path to get to him without pissing off all of the Dreadnaught. We will get him," Spencer said.

"So where are we headed?"

"The Mausoleum," JJ answered.

"Then let's get going before the Hive and the Cabal notice that we are here." Aaron saw the beacon pop on his HUD, and he turned in the direction that they needed to go. He smiled as JJ fell into step between him and Spencer. Aaron watched Spencer's body loosen up as they moved. The Light healing him slowly as he moved. Aaron wondered at a few things because the Light didn't seem to heal him as quickly as it did Aaron. Was it the Darkness that was inside of the Awoken, the blending of the two. Aaron wasn't sure that research had been done into that. Or was it just the fact that Spencer was one of the first, the true first of the Humans turned into Awoken.

A few Hive fired at them as they ran across little ravines in the Hull Breach area of the Dreadnaught on their way to the Mausoleum. None of them shot back because they didn't want to attract more to them. Right now it was just them firing, but their guns sounded a great deal different than anything else already firing on the ship. Aaron heard the shriek of a Thrall and was about to call out to Spencer not to fire when he watched the head fall off the Thrall, and then it dissolved to dust. Aaron laughed to himself because he should have noticed that Spencer had one of his swords drawn.

There were no enemies in the halls leading to the Mausoleum. Aaron used that time to check his weapons while JJ did the same. Spencer had checked his while in flight. Aaron was going to watch him closely. While they could come back, Aaron didn't need Spencer taking stupid risks.

The Mausoleum was vast and full of raised areas where a lot of enemies could hide. Still, they were able to slip through without anyone seeing them. Aaron kept an eye on everything as they entered the Founts. That was where they were attacked by Hive. Down into a hole that there was no way to go around, there were Acolytes waiting for them on guard duty. Aaron found that they were easy to dispatch. That meant more, harder things were waiting on them further into the prison area. Aaron wondered if Oryx was that scared of Alak-Hul that he felt like he had to bring him with him or if he had planned to drop Alak-Hul on the Guardians at some point. Either way, it was best to dispatch him while he was trapped than to allow him out into the world.

It was a mismatch of Hive that they encountered as they moved through the Founts. Wizards were everywhere and those chains just like the moon that moved to freak out because they weren't dragging back and forth like they were moving something along. They moved like they were securing someone or something.

When all the Hive in the area were killed, the doors to the prison opened. Spencer waited for Aaron and JJ to get close before he started forward. Lights turned on as they ran down the long hallway. Aaron could see no doors that would drop enemies on them, so he didn't try and slow down JJ or Spencer. Spencer slowed though as they got close to the end where there was an even brighter light. The pole that gave off the light was in the middle of a hole in the ground. Aaron looked down, and all he could see was mist.

"I can sense a powerful incantation... Hive runes hold the far door shut." Eris's voice was calm. Aaron wasn't sure if she was sure of what they were doing or just uncaring that they could die.

"My scan says the runes draw energy from those towers. If you get me over there, I can hack them and open the door," G.A.R.C.I.A. said next.

"Then let's get her over there. JJ you are with me. Aaron, protect us from afar."

"Always."

Spencer took one step, and Hive started to appear in the center area. Aaron looked around as he set up where he was. There were two Shriekers, but they were not awake at the moment. Aaron figured that as soon as JJ or Spencer got G.A.R.C.I.A. close enough to hack the devices, or she hacked them then they would activate.

"Spencer, do yours first. JJ hold off. I want to make sure I can take out the Shriekers before both are turned on."

"You got it, Hotch," JJ answered, and she slowed down in her getting close to the part where she would have to jump across.

Aaron turned to see that Spencer was nearly all the way across his. There was a Wizard there, and Aaron dropped it's shield with one shot while Spencer fired into its head to kill it. When the enemies were gone, Spencer let G.A.R.C.I.A. out. As soon as G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared from sight nearly a minute later, the Shrieker did wake up. Aaron took it out with three rapid-fire shots from his Sniper Rifle.

"Go, JJ," Aaron said. He had heard her taking out the Wizard on her side.

As soon as G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared on JJ"s side, the same thing happened. More Hive appeared to try and stop them. Aaron wondered if they thought that they were letting Alak-Hul loose. It would explain them caring so much when if it was one of their prisoners, Aaron wasn't sure that he would put up this much of a fight to protect them. Knights came out the doors that were across from where Aaron, JJ, and Spencer had entered the room from. Aaron lined up shots on them, but they were pretty hard to kill. It took a few shots each from Aaron as well as JJ and Spencer working on one each.

"Clear?" Aaron asked. He kept his eyes on the door waiting for it to open.

"Yes but stay there. If nothing comes out, you can join, but I don't trust that there isn't a horde on the other side of this."

"I agree," JJ said.

"Same. I'll stay here. G.A.R.C.I.A. packed me lots of ammo for Patience and Time."

Spencer laughed. Aaron smiled at the laugh, it was close to Spencer's old laughs. Aaron hoped to make him laugh like that again soon and at home with Jack. Aaron wondered what he would do if Aaron held him down and tickled him while Luna licked his face. The doors opening drew Aaron's mind back to the doors, and he waited to see what was waiting on them.

"Nothing is rushing the door, but I see Taken at the far end of the room on the other side," Spencer said.

Aaron slung his rifle over his shoulder and ran to where they were waiting on him. He looked at what was on the other side of the doors before he nodded to tell Spencer to go ahead. Spencer slung his Pulse Rifle over his shoulder and drew both of his swords. Aaron grinned as he took off running toward the Taken.

"Let's make a storm!" Spencer yelled.

JJ ran after him, and when she near where Spencer took the head off of a Taken Acolyte, JJ become Arc lightning, she used the Arc power to travel around the room killing anything and everything that came close to her while Spencer mopped up the rest of them. Each wave of the Taken either grew in size or the power of the Taken they were fighting until a Knight appeared.

"Urlot, the Trampler," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered.

"Do I want to know how you know the names of them?"

"I read a lot. Also, Eris has a lot of information on them. Strangely Petra gave me a large file of it when we were there last."

Aaron wondered about the transmission that Mara had sent out. Calling her the Hidden One. Aaron wondered if Eris was the Hidden One. He would have to ask Spencer about that, he would know the chances on that. Aaron focused on the Taken Knight in front of him. He had a shield, and Spencer took care of that quickly with swipe after swipe with his swords. Aaron got close and drew his Golden Gun, putting all three shots into its face, killing it.

"Well, that was...a letdown," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"I like it when they die longer, it hurts more. Though I am not even sure if the Taken feel pain."

"They don't," Spencer said.

"Really?"

"Yes. The research that the Cabal did on a few that they took before they left Phobos said that pain did nothing to them."

"Huh," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

There was still the substantial black Taken ball, and Aaron used his Hand Cannon to destroy it. The doors started to open, and they all braced for anything that could happen. When just and Ogre appeared, Aaron was a little disappointed. Spencer was still just using his swords, so he hung back as Aaron and JJ fired at the Ogre to kill it.

The Ogre fell, and they took off running through the short hall to where they needed to go. There was more Hive at the opening of the next room, and they were dispatched pretty damned quickly. There was a bridge system that they started on.

"We're on the right track. Alak-Hul's energy marker is getting stronger," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Find the Darkblade..." Eris trailed off for just a second then she said more firmly. "Finish this."

Aaron watched as they neared a door and the name of the location on his HUD changed to the Hanging Crypts. He stopped and reached out to grab both JJ and Spencer at the same time with his free hands. He was glad he had shoved his Hand Cannon in its holster without realizing it.

"What?" Spencer looked around. "Oh. Fuck."

"Yeah." Aaron took in the seven Shriekers that were in a line across his field of vision.

"How do you want to do this?"

"You two split up and get those things attention but stay hidden. I'll take them out." Aaron drew his Sniper Rifle and reloaded the chamber for the rounds. He made sure that he had ejected the last shell and had a new one in the chamber. "Don't get dead."

"Yes, Sir," Spencer said. He started to creep down the stairs with JJ at his heels. There were a few other Hive around, but Aaron lined up his shot with the first Shrieker on the left of the room. He planned on just going down the line. If it took three shots, he would have to reload once at least. The fuckers were good as closing if they felt like there were no enemies close to them. Aaron hoped that JJ and Spencer didn't do anything stupid.

It took a while to kill all of the Shriekers without having JJ or Spencer die while they dodged in and out of the small walls that were around the area. When the last exploded, Aaron moved down to help JJ and Spencer clean out the rest of the Taken that were in the room. There were so many Taken left, including a lot of Wizards. They just had to work on them slowly, picking away at them in ones or threes while making sure that nothing snuck up behind them.

After that they made their way onto a bridge that was in open air and Aaron could see for a considerable distance. He saw at the other end of the bridge a group of Thrall came running at them.

"Eris, why did the Darkblade rise against Oryx?" JJ asked.

"The Wizard Verok was his mate. He slew a legion of Thralls in her name. Marched on the King's throne, at the head of an army built on hate and pain."

"How...romantic," Aaron said.

"Why does he carry a prison on his ship?" Spencer asked.

"'Prison' is the wrong term. He holds his victims, tortures them, then renders them down into chitin for his ship."

"Chitin. Lovely," G.A.R.C.I.A. said with a very sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Yes," Eris near purred.

Aaron shivered, but he said nothing. Spencer was stopped at the opening to what looked like a giant hole. He guessed that was one way of making sure that nothing escaped.

"Your fate lies below. Embrace it." Eris sounded almost a little too giddy, and for a few seconds, Aaron wondered if she was leading them into a trap. Mara might have trusted her if she was the Hidden One.

"Nothing left now...but the drop," Spencer said as he looked at Aaron.

"You first," Aaron said back to him.

"Go, or I'm shoving you both off," JJ said from behind them.

Spencer took a step like he was walking on the ground and let the force take him down. Aaron followed behind and waited to listen to JJ gasp as she took that step off as well.

Aaron felt his whole body shudder as he landed. His joints didn't like it, but as he couldn't see where he was landing, he couldn't brace fully for impact. The room was dark, he could barely see two feet in front of him. He could see JJ and Spencer on his HUD, and that was about it.

"Alak-Hul... he is hunting you." Eris at least this time sounded less like she was super pleased with that.

Thudding footsteps started up after several minutes of them standing there. Red filled one area of the tracker and Aaron looked that way. He saw nothing and then started to fire his pulse rifle. Then Aaron saw Alak-Hul.

JJ's Machine Gun fire started up seconds later, and Aaron drew his Hand, Cannon. JJ emptied a full clip into Alak-Hul, along with Aaron and Spencer before he disappeared. The scream of Thrall started up.

"I'll focus on the Thrall," Spencer said, and Aaron heard his draw one of his swords. Aaron could just make him out. He had the Sidearm in one hand and the sword in the other. He swung at the Thrall that got close, and when the Cursed Thralls appeared, he shot at them. With Spencer on Thrall duty, Aaron focused on Alak-Hul. JJ had her new ammo loaded into her Machine Gun and started to fire as Alak-Hul appeared again. He was carrying a big two-handed ax that looked like it could crush them as well as just split them in two. Alak-Hul disappeared again, and when he reappeared, Spencer dropped a Nova Bomb on him. Alak-Hul tried to escape it, but with Aaron and JJ firing at him, he couldn't find the focus to do so.

Alak-Hul roared at them and started to move faster. Aaron saw that his helmet was split and Aaron could see his skull, and even brain, or whatever the thing was that glowed red in his skull. It was a perfect way to track him around the room as he appeared and disappeared. JJ launched Stormcaller, shooting Arc energy at Alak-Hul until he disappeared.

Aaron was ready for when Alak-Hul appeared the next time. He had his hand ready, and his gun appeared. He shot flaming shot after flaming shot into his head. Aiming right for that brain. The helmet exploded outward, and then Alak-Hul seemed to collapse from within as he crumpled down.

"Yes..." The way that Eris drew out the sound of her yes, it sounded almost pleasurable. Like Aaron wouldn't be shocked to hear her say it as she came during sex. "May his dark soul go screaming into the pit between the stars. The creatures of the Hive are treacherous...vicious. But they can still fall to infighting. To...petty distractions of the flesh." Eris chuckled darkly. "That is why we must rise above, Guardian. It is the only way we will survive the long night."

Aaron didn't want to think about what distractions of the flesh the Hive would fall to especially with her though she was probably right up their alley.

"Alak-Hul was there," Eris started. She sounded almost like she was about to cry. "When we went down into the pit. What you have done...you have done in their names: Toland, Sai Mota, Omar, Eriana-3, Vell Tarlowe."

Aaron didn't know what to say to that. It seemed that they got a little revenge for Eris's lost fireteam. Aaron was glad of that. He looked up and tried to figure out how the hell they were supposed to get out of the cell.

"I've got this," Spencer said as he held out his hand and G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared. "That rope thing that I gave you."

"Oh, with the ionic suction cups?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Yes."

G.A.R.C.I.A. floated up, and she was gone from sight then a few minutes later a weird rope thing appeared from above just in sight. Spencer walked over to it and tugged on it. He started to climb. Aaron recognized what it was as soon as Spencer began to do that. It was a rope ladder. Aaron nodded at JJ to go as Spencer disappeared. If it wouldn't hold all three of them Spencer would have said so when JJ was gone from sight, Aaron started up as well. Aaron looked at the rope, it looked new, and he was glad of that. He wondered what other weird things that Spencer had packed onto the ship that G.A.R.C.I.A. that could call at a moments notice.

Aaron looked at the device that was holding the rope to the ledge that led down into the Sunless Cell and found that it was something with the Bray Tech logo on it. When Aaron was entirely on his feet. Spencer reached down and pressed a thumb to the device, and it let go. Spencer started to pull up the rope, and when it was all up, he rolled it into a ball with the device on the outside.

"I found that in the debris in a room in the base of the Tower. Room of Oddities, Cayde called it. Where they stick things that might work again one day if they find a manual for it. There was a box of them. He's been giving them out to teams. The Ghosts can affix them, but a human or Awoken has to remove them. I'm working on a software upgrade that would allow a Ghost or an Exo to send a signal and it would stop being affixed."

"That's very handy."

"I knew we would go somewhere one day that didn't have a way out. So this is really good."

"Ready for the long hike back?" JJ asked.

"Actually, I think I can Transmat us to the ship I've had it tracking us, and it can get close and we can just transmat up to it," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Good. Let's go home." Aaron looked at Spencer to see that he wasn't stiff as much, he was relaxed. It was good. Aaron hoped that as they worked more and more on fighting back to Oryx, Spencer would relax more and more. It was his only hope.

The next thing that Aaron saw was the inside of the Ceres Galliot. Spencer walked to the back of the ship to get changed with Aaron following him. Spencer stowed his armor into the chest that it had been given to him by Mara in. Aaron waited to see him turn around. He did when he was down to his clothes. Spencer looked good, better than he had in a while. The wolves sleeping with him was helping him actually sleep. That was good. Aaron wondered if he could talk the wolves into just staying with them every single night. He was sure that payment in bacon would help.

"You okay?" Spencer asked when Aaron didn't do anything.

Aaron took off his helmet and stepped up to press a kiss to Spencer's forehead.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm a little less angry. It's not going to go away overnight, but I'm less."

"Good. Let's go home and get Jack and figure out what to do for dinner."

"Jack's supposed to be doing some shopping for us so that I can cook dinner. Mom used to make this meal I loved. There area few things that I think I can't get but the rest I can. I'll improvise where I need to."

"That sounds like an awesome plan," Aaron said. He was really looking forward to dinner. That was one of the things he liked about the new rooms, there was a central kitchen that they could all share, but most of the others didn't cook so Aaron was in there more than others. Spencer helped, but this was something that seemed like a part of Spencer saying goodbye. Aaron would only help if he were asked. He didn't want to upset his lover.

"I'm glad you like the idea. I've been collecting the spices needed for a while. I have them all and not only need a few vegetables. Jack was excited to go hunting in the city for them. Will is with him. Or was going to be. I'm sure if he can't then Morgan will take him. With Luna and Helo at their heels, no one will mess with them."

"Helo scares Guardians much less normal Humans," JJ said from the doorway.

"This is true," Spencer said, and he had a soft smile on his face.

"G.A.R.C.I.A. wants to know if you want her to fly us home."

"Yeah, I'm a little tired, and I'm going to lay down until we land if one of you want to fly go ahead."

"Sure." JJ grinned when Aaron looked at her.

Aaron stripped out of his armor quickly before laying down with Spencer. He wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight. Spencer's tears had dried long ago, and now there was just anger, but thankfully, he kept that anger away from Jack. Aaron just wished that he would burn through the anger stage of grief quickly, but Aaron didn't think that he would. Aaron didn't, and he had no reason to think that Spencer would be quicker.

Anger burned long and hard, and it was a good anger at least.

# The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
